Ton sang pour peindre les murs
by Fifi03
Summary: Lucius n'a jamais été un Mangemort sanguinaire, mais la vue de son sang, à elle, le rendait fou.Tout ce sang s'écoulant, ce sang qu'il détestait, souillant les murs en pierres usées, les peignant, ce sang de moldu.


OS écrite en réponse à un challenge : _Lucius/Hermione = Combat(s)_.

* * *

><p><strong>Ton sang pour peindre les murs<strong>

Lucius Malefoy avait du mal à s'endormir depuis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres résidait à son manoir. Lucius détestait être insomniaque, car dans ces moments-là, son esprit pouvait vagabonder comme il le souhaitait. Le cerveau de Lucius devait être un brin masochiste, comme il aimait si bien le penser, car à chaque fois que la lumière s'éteignait, un visage bien distinct lui apparaissait alors.

De doux traits de femme qui effacés au fur et à mesure ceux encore enfantins, des yeux chocolats emplis de connaissance et des cheveux plutôt... sauvages. Lucius savait qui était cette gamine qui le hantait depuis quelques semaines, sans relâche, pour lui avoir, par le passé, lancé des regards noirs, des insultes. Le regrettait-il ? Non, jamais. Il détestait les nés-moldu. Pourquoi ? Parce que son père lui avait affirmé que les enfants de moldus ne méritaient pas d'avoir des pouvoirs magiques et encore moins d'apprendre à s'en servir.

Abraxas Malefoy avait prétendu qu'un jour, ces ''Sang-de-Bourbe'' voudrons dominer le monde des sorciers et exterminer les Sang-Pur, car ils étaient jaloux de ne pas appartenir depuis leur tendre enfance à ce monde merveilleux qu'est la magie. Lucius y avait cru dur comme fer, après tout, un père a toujours raison.

Lucius posa son verre de Whisky Pur Feu sur son bureau et passa une main sur son visage fatigué. En regardant par la vitre, il y aperçut son pauvre reflet. Où était la magnificence des Malefoy sous ces traits déformés par la peur et l'épuisement ?

Cela faisait deux semaines. Deux interminables semaines qu'il l'avait vu le défier du regard, ne rien répondre à ses insultes, pleurer sous la torture qu'il lui infligeait. Elle ne l'avait jamais supplié, en bonne Gryffondor qu'elle était. Lucius avait maintes fois eu envi de la libérer en entendant ses sanglots qui raisonnaient dans sa tête. Bien entendu, lorsque cette envie s'insinuait dans sa chair et commençait à empoisonner son être, il se dirigeait vers sa cellule et lui faisait mal.

Lucius n'a jamais été un Mangemort sanguinaire, mais la vue de son sang, à elle, le rendait fou. Il voulait en voir plus, toujours plus. Il la prenait par les cheveux, cet ''amas de paille'' comme il s'adorait les appeler et les détester. Il les tirait en arrière pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux, il voulait que cette sale vermine qui le tourmentait voit à quel point il la haïssait. Il la haïssait, car elle le rendait si faible... si vulnérable...

Lucius Malefoy lui crachait alors toutes les insultes qu'Abraxas lui avait apprises. Il les pensait, plus que jamais. Et voyant que la jeune fille le défiait du regard, s'amusant de sa colère, comme victorieuse de cette bataille qu'il avait perdu depuis la première fois qu'il avait posé la main sur elle, il la giflait. Ses bagues en argent entaillant sa peau striée de ses précédents sanglots, ces perles d'eau qui avaient dévalées ses joues par sa faute. Tout ce sang s'écoulant, ce sang qu'il détestait, souillant les murs en pierres usées, les peignant, ce sang de moldu.

Les larmes de douleur, de désespoir se mêlaient alors avec les blessures qu'il lui avait infligé, le prenant de court, lui brisant le cœur. C'est à ce moment-là, lorsque son organe vitale lui faisait mal, qu'il la détesta encore plus. Il ne voulait pas éprouver de compassion pour cette Sang-de-Bourbe, alors il pointa sa baguette vers elle.

_- Sectumsempra_.

Severus Rogue le lui avait appris il y a bien longtemps, juste après être sorti de Poudlard. En voyant le corps parsemé de plaies béantes et sanglantes, un sourire triomphale s'étendit sur ses lèvres. Oui, il ressentait toutes ces blessures, tout le temps, mais sans en voir les traces extérieures. Il voulait qu'elle ressente ce qu'il ressentait. Il y était presque arrivé, mais le combat qu'il menait contre ses sentiments le fatigué. Il s'enfuit en courant, loin d'elle, toujours plus vite.

Lucius Malefoy avait bon nombre de règles et parmi celles-ci : ne pas tomber amoureux d'une née-moldu. Il la détestait, car il était tombé sous son charme, rien qu'en croisant ses prunelles haineuses, pauvre amoureux. Pensant qu'en la tuant il serait enfin libre... balivernes ! Vain espoir, à l'amour s'ajouta le désespoir.

À présent, son combat était d'oublier tout ça, elle, son corps, son visage, son sang tachant avec grâce les murs, mais parfois, il y a des buts perdus d'avance, n'est-ce-pas ?


End file.
